Twisted
by TailsEponineRox
Summary: It's the final battle between Harry and Voldermort and someone is going to make the ultimate sacrifice.


_A/N Hi this is Eponine. Not Tails. This is my first solo fic but I have co-written one with Signo the hedgehog. Even though it doesn't have any relevance to the story, this fic is called Twisted because I think I twisted the prophecy a lot to make this story work. (Also because that's what Tails called me when he read it.) This is my take on the final battle and yes; a major character does die. Anyway, this chapter is written in two p.o.v's. It starts with Hermione's, then Harry's. And yes, I know it doesn't have a proper beginning, it will do if I ever think of one. _

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I would be writing the seventh book.

* * *

Twisted

Hermione desperately scanned the area, trying to find Ron. When she finally did, the sight made her heart stop. He was duelling with Bellatrix Lestrange!

Quickly, she jumped to her feet and ran as she had never run before. She knocked over a good many people as she went; heard Fred or George Weasley's shout of surprise as she leapt over the death eater they had just killed, but she had to keep going.

As she neared them she heard Bellatrix cry "_Expelliarmus_!" and even though her breathing was harsh and ragged in her chest, Hermione Granger drew on the last reserves of her strength and ran even faster. She could see Bellatrix raising her wand, her lips beginning to form the words.

"No!" Hermione shrieked, putting herself between Bellatrix and Ron. "I won't let you kill him." Ron was staring at her blankly from the floor. "I won't." She repeated, wondering how she was able to speak at all. Bellatrix sneered.

"You're offering a trade? The life of a mudblood for that of a blood-traitor?" Hermione nodded dumbly. She couldn't believe what she was doing. "Of course," Bellatrix continued. "Once you die, what is there to stop me killing him too?" Hermione didn't say anything; she knew.

As Bellatrix raised her wand again, Hermione turned round to Ron, who was still staring at her blankly. He didn't understand, even now.

"I LOVE YOU RON!" She screamed at him, just as Bellatrix said the words '_Avada Kedavra.'_ There was a green flash and her body crumpled on the floor.

Ron stared at Bellatrix. "You- you bit-!" Bellatrix cut him off.

"Say hi to her for me." She said. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry Potter stared at the man on the floor. The only emotion he could feel right then was anger. Anger for all the people that had lost their lives because of this man. This man whose life now lay in Harry's hands.

"Here." He said, handing the sword of Gryffindor to Professor McGonagall.

"What's the matter Potter?" Spat the man. "Too scared to do it yourself? You know the prophecy won't allow that." Harry ignored him; McGonagall took the sword and nodded.

"For Albus Dumbledore." She said, plunging the sword into the man's heart. Voldermort gave a cry of anguish and pain but unlike any other, did not die. This man, this most feared of all wizards, could only be killed by the seventeen-year-old boy in front of him. However, he could still feel pain, which was all he could feel then.

Harry bit his lip to stop tears from falling and McGonagall passed the sword to the next person in the small circle that had formed around the fallen Dark Lord. Arthur Weasley took it and nodded sadly.

"For Molly Weasley." Again Lord Voldermort's screams of pain tore through the night and Harry's lip began to bleed from biting it so hard. The sword was passed on to Fred and George Weasley who gripped the handle together and nodded.

"For Percy and Bill Weasley!" They shouted, driving the sword into the man with more force than any who had gone before. Voldermort's screams intensified.

"Why are you doing this Potter?" He shrieked.

"So you suffer the same pain you have inflicted on others." Harry replied, looking him coldly and signalling for the sword to be passed on. To the immense surprise of everyone, a very nervous looking Cho Chang took it and nodded, slightly unsure.

"For Cedric Diggory." She wept and Harry felt another surge of anger as Voldermort yelled for his 'loyal death eaters' to come amid cries of torment. And still the sword kept moving, Seamus Finnigan being next.

"For Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom." He declared, fighting to keep back the tears for his best friend.

"For Luna Lovegood." Ginny Weasley said venomously, wielding the sword with almost as much power as her brothers; Lord Voldermort screamed louder and tears of pain began to roll as he writhed in anguish. Nymphadora Tonks looked sadly at Harry before grasping the sword and glaring poisonously at the Dark Lord.

"For Remus Lupin and for my cousin… Sirius Black." Harry gave up on hiding his tears then and let choked sobs escape him, for once not caring if people were staring at him. He made as if to grab the sword from Tonks; it was time to end this.

But before Harry could take it someone else slipped into the circle between him and Tonks. He turned round and found himself staring into the tear-stained face of his best friend.

"Ron?" He asked hoarsely. Ron ignored him and took the sword.

"For- for Hermione Granger." He choked out, stunning everyone in the circle, aside from the man on the floor. He was past surprise, past thinking- the torture was too much. Harry gaped at Ron.

"What? When?" He demanded, hoping that he had misheard him. Ron thrust him the sword.

"Go on mate, end it." Harry nodded and raised the sword of Godric Gryffindor high above his head.

"For Lily and James Potter!" Lord Voldermort gave out one last blood-curdling scream and died.

* * *

_A/N This does have a second chapter but I think it's a little weird and so I'm only putting it on if people like this one. It would show Ron's feelings a week after the battle. Please review with nice things or constructive criticism but if you flame I will ignore you and probably flame you right back. (That wasn't meant to be mean by the way, I was just saying.)_


End file.
